Complete
by pandy334
Summary: Well the basics of this story is Italy got pregnant with twins. Germany obviously freaks out while the babies are being born and ….weeeellll...just read it. Kk? Warning Mpreg EDIT! Now multiple chapters! The twins are now one year old! Follow them through their life!
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

** Ok well this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so take pitty on me.**

** Warning: Mpreg **

Well the basics of this story is Italy got pregnant with twins. Germany (obviously) freaks out while the babies are being born and ….weeeellll...just read it. Kk? Don't forget to review XD

"Germanyyyyyy! " yelled Italy"It huuuuuuuuuuuuurts!" I hated seeing him in this much pain, especially since this happens to be all mien fault.

"It's OK Italy, it's OK." I try comforting him, but it's not vsorking. "Just keep pushing." Oh GOTT! It feels like he's crushing mien hand off! But I have to be strong...GOTT! Vhere vas this strength during training? Their! Finally! The first one's head is crowning!

"Waaaaaa!" "It's a boy!" The doctor yelled. A bouncy baby boy, huh? He's just the perfect mix of us. Mien Gott! He has mien hair and nose and Italy's eyes. Oh! Here comes the next!

"waaaaa!" The doctor showed it to me. A little girl, vith curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. I can't help but chuckle. She has Italy's hair curl. She mien little girl..Mien little girl...vhat is this feeling? I feel...so..complete.

"G-germany? Is it-a over? Can I -a hold them?" Just as he asked, the nurse brought in two angelic babies. "C-can I-a name the Girl? P-lease?' He asked between pants.

"of course you can. She's yours too." He smiled at that. " what about...Amedea? And you can-a name the boy?"

I took one look and I knew vhat to name him. "Traugott" Italy handed me Traugott and shifted Amedea so she could feed. I don't know vhat came over me, but as I look into my sons face I could not help but sing him a lullaby. One Prussia always sung to me as a child.

Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein, es ruhn Schäfchen und Vögelein, Garten und Wiese verstummt, auch nicht ein Bienchen mehr summt, Luna mit silbernem Schein gucket zum Fenster herein, schlafe bei silbernem Schein, schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein! Alles im Schlosse schon liegt, alles in Schlummer gewiegt, reget kein Mäuschen sich mehr, Keller und Küche sind leer, nur in der Zofe Gemach tönet ein schmachtendes Ach! Was für ein Ach mag dies sein? Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein. Wer ist beglückter als du? Nichts als Vergnügen und Ruh! Spielwerk und Zucker vollauf, und noch Karossen im Lauf, alles besorgt und bereit, daß nur mein Prinzchen nicht schreit. Was wird da künftig erst sein? Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein.

I glanced over at Italy. He had tears in his eyes, yet he was smiling.

"That's beautiful Germany"

My family, my life, is now complete.

_**Baby boy's name means "God's truth" Girl's means "To love God"**_ No special reason why I choose those other than I'm a Christian and I liked them...hmmm...what else..OH! Should I continue? Please review and tell me and( que creepy yander face) NO flames or I will hunt you down and beat you with Russia's pipe..*blink blink* OK bye bye now XD P.s I think all the county's have both men and women abilities, so Italy can have babies and can produce milk for them too :) just thought you would want to know XD ok Ciao~

_**Lullaby lyrics**_

Sleep, my little prince, fall asleep: the lambs and birdies are resting, the garden and meadow are silent, and even the little bee hums no more. Luna with a silver gleam is pouring her light into the window. Sleep by the silvery light, sleep, my little prince, fall asleep! Everyone in the castle is already lying down: everyone is cradled in slumber, and even the little mouse rustles no more. The cellar and kitchen are empty, only in the chambermaid's quarters one can hear a languishing sigh! What kind of sigh might this be? Sleep, my little prince, fall asleep! Who is happier than you? Nothing but amusement and rest! Toys and sugar enough, and even a stately coach to convey you; everyone is careful and ready so that my little prince will not shriek. But what will the future bring? Sleep, my little prince, fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: First Birthday

Chapter Two: First Birthday

Germany could be seen pacing the floor of the living room. The twins birthday was today and Ludwig was a nervous mess. He checked and rechecked his to-do list,

1. Buy birthday gift: he and Feli had bought the twins a large swing set and he had hand built a tree house in a tree planted in the back yard.

2. Bake cake: Feli was working on that as we speak.

3. Decorate: The entire house was covered in blue and pink streamers, balloons, and confetti.

4: Bath and dress the kids. Done.

Why was he so nervous? His beloved brother had, once again decided to "bring his little bruder some awesome help". So far his "awesome help" has served in popping five balloons successfully scaring the crap out of Feliciano and was now trying to convince Ludwig to buy the twins a bird like Gilbird.

"Come on West! How bad can one little bird be?

"I am NOT buying my one year old children a bird. They would just end up killing it anyway."

"Ve! Luddy! The first guests are here!"

" Ja, Ja. I'm coming Feli."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Germany's POV

I finally broke away from my bruder after he was distracted with the kinderlin.

"Halo?". I opened the door to find the "F.A.C.E" family staring back at me. "Oh, thank you for coming America, England, France,...uh?" "It's Canada..." Well that's embarrassing. Why can I never remember his name? Oh well. "Please come in." I took the rather large gift they were carrying over to the dinning room table were all the gifts were to be placed. Soon more and more countries were pilling in. The guests included Japan, Greece, America, England, ca-ca-...Canada, Hungary, Austria, Sweden, Sealand, and Finland ( who I learnt was pregnant with a girl. Italy was thrilled about this)

Soon it was time for Amedea and Traugott to open their gifts. Their gifts were as list

From the F.A.C.E family: Two home made guilts from England, a baseball, bat, and mitt from America, a white teddy bear and a black teddy bear from Canada, and some clothes from France.

From Greece and Japan: Two rather Large stuffed hello kitties.

From Hungary and Austria: A miniature piano and toy cooking and cleaning set. Complete with a frying pan. I think I'll confiscate that. I don't want a miniature Hungary for a daughter.

And last but not least the small little Nordic family of Sweden, Finland, and Sealand: A puppy...a puppy...another puppy. Crap. I will never offered the dog food now. That makes six dogs...six...six...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} Italy's POV

I looked over at Ludwig and couldn't help but giggle, he looked like he was in shock. It's just a puppy! I heard crying and turned around to find my little baby boy chewing on my little baby girl! Awwww my poor little angel. I quickly ran over to separate them. Augh! Now she won't stop crying. I guess I'll put her to bed...

"Ve. Luddy I'm going to go put the bambini to bed. Ok?"

" Ja Ja." " Say goodnight bambini." They giggled and clapped when I mentioned bed. I just love my little angels. "Come on." I gave Luddy a quick peck and left for the twins room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At last everyone left. Ve! I was getting so tired! Well the bambini are asleep, I wonder we're my Luddy went...hmmmm. I yelped when I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Luddy! Where did you go?"

I felt him chuckle more then I heard it. Being held so close can do that. " I was putting the twins toys away. How ate they? Are they asleep now? Bruder finally left by the way."

" Their fine and that's good. He was soooo hyper today. I think he was trying to get Matthews attention. I wonder if it worked. I hope shwo.." I couldn't stop yawning. I felt him chuckle again.

" let's go to bed liebling."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Disclaimer! Me no own Hetalia!

Bwahahahaha I finally figured out how to edit XD yay I almost had to go yander on my computer


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to the zoo

Chapter Three: A trip to the zoo.

Three days after the twins' birthday party, Italy decided that the family should go on a trip to the zoo. Germany was all for it until Prussia decided he wanted to tag along. The trip was to be an all day thing. They were not going to arrive back home until 6:00. Germany can not stand Prussia for that long...at all. In the end Italy talked him into it. Now they are on their way there right now.

" For the love off Gott, bruder! Shut up!" a very angry German yelled.

"I just wanna know if we're there yet!" The Prussian yelled back.

"Ve! Stop it already! You woke up Traugott! And now he woke Amedea! " Italy yelled. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Just hand me a bottle out of the baby bag." Italy was sitting in the back with the twins, who were strapped into two baby seats. One blue and one pink. The basic colors. Germany reached behind himself and handed the rather large bag to Italy, who pulled out a bottle and rattle.

" Sorry, Feli." the brothers said in unison for the twelfth time since they left the house. The only response they were given was a glare from the Italian, which looked more like cute pout then a glare. Soon enough they arrived at the zoo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(inside the zoo )

" where should we go first my bambini? Luddy? Gilbo?" the little Italian said.

" I wanna see the Prussian eagles!" Prussia yelled making Germany rolled his eyes.

"Somehow I knew you would Bruder."Grabbing the handle to the baby stroller Germany directed his family toward the eagles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the bird...uh...place...)

"Oh calm down Bruder!" scolded Germany.

" But their weren't any Prussian eagles!" whined Prussia as he wiped some tears from his eyes, over dramatically.

" Ve! Why don't we take the bambini to the petting zoo?"

"sure Feli. Let's go" Germany said, giving him a slight smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip ( Bwhahaha that's fun to do)~~~~~~~~

(at the petting zoo)

Prussia held the children, while Germany watched Italy play with the little baby goats. Germany turned to watch his little kinderlin play with some Bunnies, and did not notice the angry mother goat getting closer and closer to his Italy. Italy bent down to pet a baby when all of a sudden the momma goat rammed into him, throwing him high into the air, only to land on top of the goats back. ( btw this really happened to me when I was younger)

"waaaaaa! Germany help!" the goat ran all along the fence with poor Italy on its back, screaming and crying. Germanys eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He rushed as fast as he could to his beloved. Eventually the goat had enough of the crying mess of human ontop of her and bucked him off. Poor Italy was left crying in the dirt.

" this is gonna be a long day..." stated Prussia.

I do not own hetalia.

I'm getting the hang of this story thing XD

Germany-"yeah...right..."

Me- "quiet you! R&R please"

Italy-"If you do I'll give you pasta"

Me-"bye bye now"


	4. Chapter 4 Trip to the zoo: continued

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I went to ichthus ( hope I spelled that right) this past week and got distracted my Hush hush the series (still reading). **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia!**

"Waaaa! Germany! It hurts!" Poor Italy was covered in cuts ans scratches, and now most likely had a fear of momma goats...poor thing. Germany sighed as he picked Italy up bridal style and stood him up just as he heard a loud shout of "Look a Lama!". Sure enough a rather large lama was head right for the dazed and confused red head.

"Italia! Feli! LOOK OUT!" Germany screamed as Prussia laughed his butt off. Fortunately for Italy, Germany grabbed him just in time to pull him away from the demonic monster. Italy wailed and screamed before going completely limp in the German's arms. Once again Germany was forced the pick the small Italian up bridal style.

"Bruder. I'm going to take Italy home. Please, and I can't believe I'm saying this, watch my children for me. Will you?" Prussia grinned cheekily.

"Why question my awesome child raising abilities? I raised you right? How hard could it me for ore-sama*?"( The awesome me 'I think') Germany shook his head.

"That's what I'm worried about. Look. Just promise to be careful. Traugott has...anger issues. He WILL try to harm Amedea in some way. Probably try to pull her hair and she will cry for hours." With that said Germany turned and left carrying a very dizzy and hysterical Italy.

"That west he is so...UGH! WHOA! I gotta go! Uh...STAY HERE BABIES!" With that Prussia ran off to go to the bathroom, not noticing a certain pedo...ahem...I mean Spain coming around the corner.

"AWWWWW what cute little bebés! Where's your madre? You don't have one OK! I'll take you home to Romano and he will be your Madre and me you padre!" Amedea giggled hysterically while Traugott glared daggers at the cheery Spaniard. Spain grabbed the handles of the baby stroller and went on his way. Soon Prussia returned.

"HOLY CRAP! THE KIDS ARE GONE! Oh I am soooo dead..."

(back home)

"...And then Romano said he would never raise my kids, so I cried a little and he slammed the door in my face! So I brought them here to show you! Then the little nino hit the little nina so I gave them both tomatos. The little nina tried to eat her's but she has no teeth! Cute HUH! The little nino just through his at me. I had no idea they were yours! I just wanted to show you how cute they were! The nino reminds me of Romano when he was little!"

"Uh...thank you for returning them." Germany said a little confused as Italy cuddled his little bambini. ' Prussia is so dead.' He thought.

Thank you for reading please review! By way. The whole lama thing happened to my friend when she was little. We're so interesting huh!

Prussia: Yeah right...

Me: Glare*...Any way please review :)


	5. Chapter 5: Sickness

**I'm so sorry this is late! I had major writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**BTW: there is a one year time skip...I know I know...don't kill me! *Hides behind Germany* The kids are two now! Yay! Also its gonna be kinnda short chapter...SORRY!**

~~~~~^ J ^~~~~~

"Are you sure about this Feli?" Asked Ludwig.

"Sure I am!" Feliciano eagerly exclaimed "Mathew is great with kids! Besides when was the last time we got to have a day to ourselves?"

"True but still..."

"Oh come on Luddy! I made all your favorites! Fleischkuechle (Flesh-Keek-Luh) and for dessert- **Grießpudding**!" Ludwig let a small smile grace his face. His Feli could be so thoughtful.

"Ja, ja. Come lets eat.I just might have a little...extra dessert. If you know what I mean. ( A/N I can't believe I just wrote that! O/O)

~~~~~~~~O/O~~~~~~~

(later at Canada's house)

"Awwww look at that!" Feli pointed at the most adorable scene. Canada and Prussia, who had apparently came to visit, were asleep on the couch with the twins asleep beside them. The T.V was playing the end credits of The Hunch back of Notre Dame. Prussia's arm was thrown lazily over Canada's waist, while Canada's glasses were starting to fall off his face.

"Come let them sleep." Ludwig said as he steered Italy out of the house with the twins in Italy's arms. "Leave them be."

~~~~~~~~~^ U ^~~~~~~~~~

(back at the house)

Ludwig woke up to the sound of Puking coming from the other room. He got up and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Feli its three in the morning.?"

"I don't feel so good..."

~~~~~~~DUH DUH DUH~~~~~~~~~

Can anyone guess what's wrong? huh huh?

Fleischkuechle (Flesh-Keek-Luh)

"Deep fried dumplings with seasoned ground beef. This is a favorite in Germany. Our family is German and my grandfather taught me how to me it! Recipe sounds odd. Take a chance. I guarantee your family will love it!"

**Grießpudding - Grits Pudding**


	6. Chapter 6: Another one!

I'm back! Did ya miss me? Here is some pointless drabble I'm sure you wanna here :) My older sister says I act just like Spain~I was all like XD...then she said.."So that makes you a pedo..." -_- And without further weirdness...Here's chapter 6 for ya~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did. The countries would marry and each have a child :) Mpreg for the win!

~~~YoU WiLl NoT eScApE~

(A/N if you know what that's from...you rock)

The next day Italy and Germany left Amedea and Traugott with Hungary so they could go to the doctor.

"But Germanyyyyy!" Italy cried, "I don't wanna go! I hate doctors!"

Germany sighed for what felt like the millions time that day.

"You have to go if you vant to get better. Look the doctor's office is right over their. It'll be fine."

"Ok if Germany says so." Italy whimpered pitifully. Germany could not stand to see his lover looking so frightened, so to comfort him he wrapped his arm around his partners petite waist. "I'll be here for you. Don't worry."

~PaGe BrEaK~

(in the doctors office)

"Hello. My name is Virginia Wolf.(A/N This was for you sissy! [she going to med school next year :)]) I will be your doctor today. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hello doctor. My name is Ludwig und this is Feliciano. He has been vomiting every morning, been feeling very veak, and his appetite has drastically increased."

"Well I'll have to run some tests, but I'm sure he's all right."

~One pee test later~

"Well, I have the results. Feliciano here is pregnant. Congratulations!"

"Ve! Luddy! Did you here? Were gonna have another bambino! um...Germany? Why are you not moving?" Germany sat dumbstruck.

'Another...baby?' Germany promptly passed out.

Well I hope you liked it. Sorry my chapters have been so short. If you have any ideas for the story that would be great. I'm having a bit of writers block.

R & R please! If not I'll go yandere on your sorry butts ;D


	7. Chapter 7: Telling the news

"Pregnant!?" Ludwig screamed, "How did this happen!?"

"Well...", the doctor began, "Considering you have two children already, I thought you knew how this worked. Oh well. You see when a man loves a..."

"Nein! I already know this story!"

"Oh! Oh! I know this story too!", Italy exclaimed happily. 'oh Gott' Germany thought. 'how do I tell Romano I got his bruder pregnant ...again?' -

(at Romano's house)

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding do- Italy's bell ringing was cut short by a fuming Romano. " what?!"

"Fratello! Guess what! I'm pregnant again!" Romano's face slowly turned redder and redder, until he resembled his precious tomato. "You #?*!~ ! How dare you! You stupido! Ever heard of protection? Huh?" With that he slammed the door in their face and fumed of to go call his lov-I mean Spain.

- (later at the house)

And so, in short, your getting a new baby sister or brother!" Italy told the kinderlin. Their faces scrunched up in confusion until traugott asked... " why you point to your bewy when you talk ,bout the baby?"

" Zat is where the baby is staying for now." I told them. Once again they gave confused faces, yet this time they looked at each other. "Mommy. Do you wuv us?" Amedea asked. "Of,course I do!" Italy practically screamed. "Do you wuv the baby?" Traugott asked. Italy's answer was the same. " Then why did you eat the baby!?" they shouted in unison.

- I'm back baby! Sorry I've had a lot of people over lately and my school is having issues. Sorry. I should update ivvvaaaann!,,, soon too. Astra la pasta! Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia :)


	8. Chapter 8: Tomato Garden

"No no bambinos!" Italy exclaimed, " I didn't eat your brother or sister!" Feliciano broke down into tears, hiccuping hysterically.

" Then why is baby in your tummy muttie?" Traugott asked, tilting his head cutely. Ludwig sighed while big fat tears welled up in Amadea's eyes. He picked up his little girl and lightly bounced her on his hip and walked over to help Traugott, who was trying to comfort Italy. 'This is gonna be hard to explain.' He thought, 'I have no Idea how to even start. I vonder if anyone can help. Romano? Nein. He would just cuss Germany out or pass out again. Bruder. NEIN! I still have nightmares from the talk! That just leaves...'

(two hours later)

" Hola Luddy Feli!" an overly happy Antonio exclaimed. " So you needed my help with the bebe's huh? Don't worry I'll tell them what I told Romano." before the parents could answer, Antonio had grabed the babies and was carrying them into the living room, sitting down on the couch, a child on each knee. "Well...there is a magical place were madre's and padre's go when they want a new baby.", he began. "You can only go there with the one you love. In that place is a large tomate garden. Your madre makes a wish and then eats the tomate and a baby starts to grow in their stomach. In nine months the baby will be ready and then...POOF! You'll have a new brother or sister!" The children were wide eyed at the thought of a magic garden. "Can we go there?" Asked Amedea.

"Nein!" Shouted Ludwig. "Spain! I think it's time for you to go!"

"Awww. OK~I'm gonna go see Romano. I wanna go to the "garden" anyway." Germany blushed at what Spain was saying.

( Nine o'clock)

They had just put the children to bed and were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. "What way did you blush after Spain said what he said?" He tilted his head innocently to the right, staring up at Germany with big, amber eyes. "I-I'll tell you when your older..."

~ ^J^ ~

Sorry I haven't been updating faster. My college started :) I'll try to be faster. That and I'm lazy XD

Disclaimer. I don't own hetalia


	9. Chapter 9: Last chapter

**Sorry for the slow updates. This will be the last chapter BTW.**

**Also I will probably be writing Julian smith parodies for America and England now :) I like writing parodies better then actual stories:)**

**disclaimer: No owner**

** :) :) :) :) :) :) **

(nine months later)

At the hospital.

"Gaaaa! It'a hurts! LUDWIG! I'LLa KILL YOU!" Germany sweat dropped and winced at the pain in his hand from how Italy was squishing it out of pain of labor. Italy had gone into labor eight hours earlier at the house. Now Gilbert and Mathew, who were now a couple, were babysitting the twins. "Your almost their Leibling." Germany cooed in Italy's ear. Italy squeezed Germany's hand almost to the breaking point.

"NEVER AGAIN GERMANY! NEVER AGAIN! OR I'LL CUT YOUR "WURST" OFF! After threatening his lover's life, Italy gave one last push and out came the baby.

"It's a healthy baby boy!" The doctor exclaimed. "Did you here that Douitso?(spelled right?) A boy!" Once again, even though he was tired beyond belief, Italy was back to his same old self.

"Name?" The doctor asked. "Amando." (That is almost my name! XD BTW. Yes it is a boys name :D )Italy exclaimed. Germany smiled. He thought his life was complete. He was wrong...Now it was truly complete, as he help his son for the first time.

Kol~Kol~Kol ^J^ Kol~Kol~Kol

**DONE~~~ Stinky ending is stinky lol. I hope you all enjoyed the story~ Please continue to follow me. I will be doing parodies from now on :) They may update slow. I started collage lol**

**Bye bye for now ~**


End file.
